


Hands

by Casity



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casity/pseuds/Casity
Summary: Tim is hurt, badly, and thus reminded that Jason is his brother.No matter what.Everything was metallic, Tim thought. He could taste the metal. He could smell it, and it led to sobbing without tears.





	Hands

Tim’s body was going numb, the pain from the gunshot wound wasn’t gone, but his fuzzy brain had certainly muddled his nerves well enough for the teenager to stumble along with a giggle every other step.

_Wait._

_What?_

_‘I’m hurt. I need help.’ _Lifting a bloodied finger to his mask, and another lowered towards his utility belt, he tried to remember what to do. He was supposed to call … Stephanie? 

She had blonde hair and her comfort food was mashed potatoes and gave up her baby and she and Kon were Tim’s closest friends and her father was a criminal and …

_Wait._

_Something’s wrong._

Jack Drake has been in a wheel chair, gave the best hugs, remarried, tried to stop Tim’s vigilante work and was dead.

_Wait._

_What?_

The Iceburg Lounge. 

_‘Jason pretends at hate, but when Dick was gone he and I became friends. Brothers? Brothers. Jay will help. Jay will help? Isn’t he dead?’_

_Wait…_

_Wait…_

Tim didn’t know how, but he was in a strange room, lying on a strange bed, blinking up at a panicked Jason Todd. The twenty-one-year-old was snarling into a phone and pushing down on Tim’s chest with a suffocating pressure.

“Are you killing me?” Tim whimpered in differentiating intervals, voice wheezing and gasping as he scratched the raven haired boy above.

“Timmy, I swear to god, stay down!” Jason snapped before diverting his attention back to the cell pressed between his shoulder and ear. “Leslie is on her way, but please, fuckin’ please, tell Alfred to go faster!”

Everything was metallic, Tim thought. He could taste the metal. He could smell it, and it led to sobbing without tears. “Are you killing me for this metal?”

“Yes, Dami, I am panicking! Has my tone dissuaded you otherwise?! Fucking hurry! He’s talking about medals and I got no clue how to fix this shit!”

Tim choked, struggling to find air, before an abrupt cough, and suddenly it was raining red.

“Please, tell them to hurry. Please, please, _please!_ I don’t know what to do!” Jason paused and relinquished a hand to tap the phone to speaker before dropping it and looking down at the teen. “You might be spitting blood, assface, but don’t, for half a second, think I’ll bury you!”

Tim felt as if he were drowning, his fingers weakly scrapping against Jason’s own.

Damian’s voice whittled it’s way into the background: “Are you prepared for a trach-“

“Yes, I’m prepped for a tracheostomy, you utter fuck, but it’s hard with him struggling!”

All at once there was even more pain, and when Tim attempted to scream he found Leslie Tompkins hovering above. Her face screwed up at his violent reaction before shouting: “Alfred, he’s conscious again! Hurry! ”

Jason was crying somewhere in the background, and Tim tried to look. For whatever reason, he couldn’t speak, but despite the hands forcing him to be still, he fought to find his brother.

Bruce was speaking now. “Jason, if you can’t mindfully and calmly be present, then you need to leave.”

“It’s my bedroom! It’s my building!”

“I don’t care. You’re upsetting him.”

“Then maybe you guys should permanently exclude me! Instead of making me -.” Jason abruptly stopped, but Tim knew how to finish that sentence, even with the haze that was enveloping him.

_Love._

Never much for drinking didn’t equate to Tim being unfamiliar with mind altering bliss, and pain killers were like waking up in the most beautiful dream. Having a tube down his throat was not quite the same, yet as soon as he struggled, hands appeared, gently pushing his away from all the equipment that surrounded him.

“You’re ok, Timbers. Remember? We’ve been through this. You’re safe. You were shot, and about bit your tongue off, but Leslie and Alfred fixed you.”

It was Jason’s voice, though Tim still, somehow, expected Dick to appear. So, when the face matched the voice, he jolted. 

“They didn’t want to move you,” Jason continued, ignoring Tim’s obvious jump. “So, I hope you’re ok with staying here. I won’t hurt you. Cross my heart, I won’t hurt you.”

If the tube hadn’t been gracelessly down his throat, and Jason wasn’t holding his hands firmly, Tim would have conveyed that he needed family.

Needed them in the worst possible way. 

And that waking to his older brother fulfilled that want with a liquid of ease. 

Jason looked so tired. Ever since his fight with Bruce and the loss of his team (not to mention Roy), he’d hardly been in touch. “Ok, so, uh, let’s try this again. Blink once for yes and twice for no. Understand?”

Tim blinked.

“Are you uncomfortable”

Two blinks.

“Do you want Bruce?”

Two blinks.

Jason ran down the names of family and friends, as well as a list of needs before relenting. “Is it ok if I stick around? Maybe put on a movie and the two of us just hang?”

One blink.

“Ok, but since you’ve been such an inconsiderate and inconvenient shit, I’m picking.” Jason then cleaned Tim’s face with a wet-wipe before cautiously laying on the bed beside his younger sibling, his head settling against Tim’s own. 

He snagged a tablet from the nightstand and started up _The Nightmare Before Christmas._ “You’re Dickie’s creation, so I assumed you’d enjoy this.”

Tim blinked once.

“Well, be grateful it has songs, ‘cause I don’t like you enough to hold this in your line of sight the whole time.”

Yet he did, even going as far as singing along at various times.

And when the movie ended, he didn’t leave. He simply fell asleep next to Tim, with an eventual hand that reached and was accepted by Tim’s own.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammatical errors. I always use suggestions if they prove correct.
> 
> Heh. I should probably just be more observant.
> 
> Also, this was 100% written ‘cause I love my sister (who I compare to Timothy). Even though, I’d never let ANY of my family know I write, it’s totally and completely for her.


End file.
